


Abandoned

by Sylveondream



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, The boy's aren't having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Things are said and feelings are hurt , in the end one leaves the other.
Relationships: First/Wild
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962448
Kudos: 18





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Whumptober for abandoned

First is stunned as the hero of the Wild yells out his frustrations. Tears streaking down his scarred face as he yells. 

"What kind of hero leaves their descendants to this fate, first?!" The hero's shoulders were shaking with the amount of forced sobs they were trying to hold back but it seems that the more Wild talked, the more the dam broke. 

Seeing the youngest descendant like this broke First's heart yet the words that came out of Wild's mouth pierced through him like an arrow to the chest. Swallowing his pride, the first hero approached Wild and attempted to comfort the young hero. 

"Wild-"

_ Smack  _

Hyila's chosen hero stumbled back, eyes wide as the force of the slap shocked him into silence. Wild's eyes were red rimmed and puffy, tears still streaking down his face yet the anger in his blue eyes is what makes him go silent. He has never seen the boy look so angry before, Hyila what did he do?

"You're the reason why Gannon wants us all dead, you doomed all us First. Neither of us wanted this life!" He was shouting now the kid's anger clear in his blue eyes. 

First couldn't say anything back to him, how could he? Wild was right in every way and he had no reason to defend himself. First sighed, he really did hurt everyone didn't he? 

"Wild-"

Wild just shook his head, trying to stop the tears. "Just go."

And First did as he was told, feeling unworthy to apologize to his descendant for all of the things that he unwillingly did. He left, leaving the kid alone and trying to block out the cries of the young hero as he packed his belongings and left the group without a second glance back. 

He left 


End file.
